El trato
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Sasuke está recargado sobre el dintel de su ventana y recuerda lo sucedido en la noche, como hizo un trato con Dios para vivir por y para ella.


El trato

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi propiedad.

Créditos: La canción con la que me basé para este OS es de Kate Bush, _Running up that hill._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"No seremos infelices. Si solo pudiera haría un trato con Dios y conseguiría que intervenga en nuestros lugares"_

¿Cuántas veces esperaste por un sueño y que este se hiciera realidad?

La noche es oscura, más que otras veces y sobre ella están miles de estrellas de las cuales muchas ya están muertas y eso te causa un estremecimiento. Te recargas sobre el dintel de la ventana y dejas que el aire frío se filtre por la ventana, pero a pesar de la oscuridad sientes una luz, resplandeciente y te abraza.

Sí, la noche es oscura y te da miedo lo cual es tan natural sin embargo recuerdas que eso es lo que te hace humano, el sentir ese tipo de cosas sin importancia recobran esa fe que creías perdida.

¿Qué hora es? No lo sabes y ciertamente no es algo que te importe, pueden ser las once, las doce, la una, las dos o las tres y seguirás disfrutando del momento. En tu limbo personal todo es perfecto y el orden comienza a establecerse, ya no hay días oscuros y solitarios, sólo noches oscuras y con compañía. Ya no hay soledad ni te sientes de esa forma y sabes que no te sentirás de ese modo nunca más, por que los miedos poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo como el humo del cigarro.

 _"No quieres hacerme daño, pero veo cuan profunda la bala está sin saber que te estoy desgarrando"_

La miras, su cabello está desparramado sobre la blanca almohada y sus ojos están cerrados, esos que hace rato te miraron, te analizaron y recorrieron cada parte carnal y espiritual de ti y de lo que eres. Esa chica ya lo había hecho antes, en innumerables ocasiones siendo niña se ponía frente a ti y te sonreía, no le tomabas importancia a esas muestras de afecto.

No quisiste hacerle daño, no fue tu propósito desgarrarla de esa manera, siempre te dio su amor y lo rechazaste. Te dio su corazón mil veces y la rechazaste novecientas noventa y nueve veces, la última vez que te ofreció su corazón no la rechazaste, en cambio tocaste su frente y le prometiste volver; lo hiciste, regresaste cual sombra que apenas sale de la luz y ve el mundo por primera vez. Tus ojos siguieron siendo los mismos, pero te renovaste y supiste —lo sabías— que tu lugar era con ella, con esa molestia que un día quisiste borrar del mundo de los mortales.

No, no estabas en tus cabales, y siendo honestos lo sabes, la querías a tu lado pero no sabías como, así que la alejaste para que no se lastimara con la oscuridad de tu alma por que supusiste que la infectarías con tu veneno y no querías que la luz esmeralda de esos ojos puros se extinguiera por tu culpa, podrías perderlo todo pero si la perdías a ella por tu culpa jamás te lo perdonarías. La rechazaste, la fulminaste y la mataste en tu corazón, pero la realidad distaba mucho de esos deseos profundos e inquisidores.

La querías, era la luz que necesitabas para sobrevivir en el mundo.

Y tú en cambio eras la oscuridad que ella necesitaba para complementar su luz.

 _"Ahora déjame robarte este momento, vamos cariño intercambiemos la experiencia"_

Horas antes de que te recargaras sobre el dintel y miraras el cielo, estabas en su cama, mientras los dos se analizaban mutuamente. Existieron besos profundos, y sus labios se sintieron tan suaves como el algodón, ella era fuego y tú que siempre te consideraste hielo estabas ardiendo en fiebre, una fiebre de la pasión.

Te fundiste en su mirada de éxtasis mientras recorrías cada centímetro de su piel, nunca pensaste que desearías tanto a alguien, la quieres para ti y solo para ti. Eres egoísta, puede ser, pero ¿acaso es un pecado amar de esa manera?

 _"¿Hay tanto odio para los que aman?"_

Le robaste el momento más sagrado de su vida, y el de toda mujer, sientes una pizca de culpabilidad por ser un ladrón, sin embargo ese pensamiento se disuelve cuando te sonríe y te dice que está bien.

—Eres el primero Sasuke…

Aquello ya lo sabías, mas no puedes evitar que se haya sentido tan bien escucharla con ese tono de voz bajo y dulce, que reconfortó todas tus inseguridades y tus más grandes miedos. La quieres, la deseas, la amas y la quieres solo para ti; eres un hombre y tienes tus propios deseos de lujuria en donde ella está ahí, en donde ella es la musa de todos tus caprichos. La quieres tomar una y otra vez, ella es tan dulce y no quieres manchar esa dulzura por tus deseos. Ella sabe leerte y tomó tu rostro con sus dos pequeñas y finas manos y recorrió tus mejillas al tiempo que te miraba como solo ella podía hacerlo.

—Todo está bien Sasuke, todo está bien. Quiero que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, estoy para ti, solo para ti.

Sabes que no se trata de solo un momento de éxtasis, sabes que se trata de algo muchísimo más profundo. Es un juramento, se está entregando a ti en todos los sentidos posibles, en cada uno y todos los que hay, te lo está dando todo.

No es sumisión, no es exageración, ella quiere ser tu otra mitad y amarte. Tú en cambio quieres ser el único que recorra todo lo de ella, su cuerpo, su mente, sus más profundos sueños.

No tuviste palabras para responder y es que no eres un ser que hable en exceso, en cambio te acercas a ella y la besas. Un beso profundo que provoca un gemido en ella y eso te calienta un poco más, serás cuidadoso, no quieres lastimarla no ahora que todo está bien.

—Fuiste el primero y serás el último.

 _"Estaría corriendo ese camino, estaría corriendo hasta la colina, sin problemas"_

Los recuerdos se van y poco a poco la luz del día llega hasta tus ojos. No te lastima, de hecho se siente bien el calor de esa estrella.

Sonríes como un acto involuntario, tal como cuando respiras, tal como cuando tu corazón late. Todo está bien ahora, y no quieres que termine.

—Si sólo pudiera, haría un trato con Dios…

Para vivir para ella y por ella.

* * *

 **N/A** Bueno, antes que nada agradecer a diegokpo30 por recomendar la canción.

A Ashabi, quién ha sido incondicional como persona y me ha motivado mucho, ¡gracias!

Esta es la historia número 40 que publico en esta cuenta así que este OS es especial, ¿por qué? bueno, por que desde hacía mucho que no escribía algo tan "lindo", lindo en el sentido de que no fuera tipo dark fic, me siento satisfecha con el resultado.

Tamahara Chan es mi página en facebook por si gustan conocer más de mí. Sin más me despido esperando que les guste.

Sugerencias, reviews, son bien recibidos.


End file.
